


Farewell, Legendary Hero

by ItsFaythe



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFaythe/pseuds/ItsFaythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my view on  the Guardians' last moments after Omega's explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Legendary Hero

A huge explosion could be heard from the abandoned laboratory where the last battle against Omega took place.  
Zero barely managed to escape from it, protected by Mother Elf, and then lost consciousness after that.  
Down there, inside the now completely destroyed building, three heavily wounded bodies, barely able to move, laid among debrises and small fires.  
«Is he... safe...?» asked Fefnir panting, turning his head towards his siblings. He laid on his stomach unable to move anything except his head, his limbs blown away by the explosion.  
«I hope so» answered Leviathan, laying against a pile of debrises, her legs gone like her helmet, short black hair partially covering her oil-dripping face. «What do you think, kid?» continued, switching her attention to Harpuia but gaining no answer.  
So, slowly and painfully, she crawled towards her younger brother and, after what looked like an eternity, she reached him.  
«Harpuia?» called, touching his shoulders and weakly shaking him. «C'mon, kiddo... answer me» continued, visibly worried by his lack of response.  
«Give up... Lev» replied the red reploid, trying to convince her to stop. «Look... at him... he's... already... gone»  
So, she halted in her movement to do as the other said. Only in that moment she realized how bad her little brother looked: his lower body was nowhere to be found, like his left arm and half of his helmet, short brown hair falling over unseeing green eyes. All around and under him, a huge pool of his own oil. He probably died during the explosion...  
«I... haven't bid him... goodbye» murmured the girl, crying. Then, she put a hand on his eyes and closed them.  
«Neither... do I» answered the other, his breath uneven. «Even... though... he was... a damn... annoying... stuck up... brat... I... still... loved him...»  
«Me too...» nodded, caressing his cheek. «Hey, do you think that... that they'll save us?» she asked, suddenly feeling quite tired and collapsing right next to Harpuia, resting her head on his still chest.  
«We... betrayed... Neo Arcadia» replied, his mind starting to lose focus. «We'll rot... here... until we'll... die...» said bitterly, closing his eyes.  
«Fefnir?»  
«I'm... shutting... down» announced, his voice barely audible. «I... love... you... sister...» said, grinning at her. «See... ya...» and then, his bright red orbs shut forever.  
«Fef... nir» said, sobbing, unable to move a single finger by now.  
Suddenly, a little, bright purple light descended upon her.  
«Leviathan» said the light, talking in its deep calm voice. Then, it morphed into an hologram of Phantom. «Let yourself go, come with us»  
«But... I don't... want to... leave them» answered, crying once more.  
«They'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about» replied, crouching beside her. «They'll turn into Cyber-elves like me and Master X, it's all right» assured, caressing her hair. «Look» and pointed at the body she was lying on, that was slowly dissolving into cybernetic dust, making her lay on the ground. Then, a little green light emerged from the disappearing corpse and Phantom took it in his hands.  
«Harpuia...» she murmured, looking at them.  
«It will take some time, bit he'll be alright» continued, looking at her kindly. «Close your eyes and let your life slipping away, my dear sister. You can finally rest» and then, he returned to his Cyber-elf form, waiting.  
«It's... alright... We'll... be fine» repeated, stopping fighting her imminent end. «Someday... we'll... meet... again» continued, her system starting to shut down. «Zero» her blue eyes were becoming dull and unfocused. «Until... then... farewell» she closed her eyelids, a peaceful smile gracing her lips. «Legendary... hero» and then, everything went blank for the Ice Guardian.


End file.
